BlizzardWolf
BlizzardWolf is a Fan Based Character made by http://blizzardwolf.deviantart.com Basics Personality Blizzard is cheery, very friendly and affectionate. She loves to spend time with her friends doing silly things. She is a perfect balance between serious and odd, knowing when to be either or. She prefers to stay in the background when working on projects and the like, not liking a large amount of attention directed just towards her. She is uncomfortable in the 'limelight'. She loves loud music, video games, rock climbing and water balloon fights. Appearance/Clothing Styles Blizzard generally wears dark clothing with bright colours randomly thrown in. Her style is closer to that of a "raver" than anything, loving things that glow and pants that cover her feet. She is also a fan of large boots and goggles, as shown in her most recent clothing design. She is usually seen with a light blue tank top, large black pants with an ocean blue swirling design on the sides, and arm sleeves with a black and blue striped pattern on them. Her hair is always in the same style, short and spiked. She has long, ice blue bangs while the rest of her hair is a purplish blue. Her left eye is a navy blue while her right is a soft blue. blizz-concept1.jpg|Concept drawing of BlizzardWolf's 2010 redesign. blizz.jpg 131.png Bust_Shot__Blizzard_by_C_Squirrel.png|Drawing by C-Squirrel bubbles.jpg blizz redesign.jpg blizzroof.jpg Allies/Foes Blizzard's best friends consist of Shindou, Anuvia and Sugar. She has no known foes, but there are those that she disapproves of. She does not know Dr. Eggman personally, but if she had the chance she would give him a swift kick and run. Team Blizzard is the flight formation of the Heroes Team, "Team Gigglestick". Her wings are capable of changing shape depending on when or if she needs them. She can also have them disappear if she wants, but prefers to keep them small purely for cosmetic reasoning. There are four basic looks for her wings. Her most preferred is to be small and hovering just above her shoulder, completely detached from her main body. She can also The wings were actually purchased when she was younger from a woman who sold potions and other various items, and they are not hereditary. They were no birth defect, nor a blessing from a God -- she just wanted them out of pure impulse. Abilities She has an ability to turn water to ice. She isn't capable of magically producing ice by itself, she needs water in order to take advantage of her ability. If there is enough water she can warp the ice into weapons, such as spears, or she could even create barriers to shield herself (and others) from danger. Her wings aren't completely useless either, as in two of the forms that they can take they are capable of flight. When allowed to be their full size she is capable of carrying up to three people short distances. She rarely uses her wings for anything other than cosmetic reasoning, so she is uncapable of sustaining flight for long periods of time without getting tired. Background Story Blizzard was quite rambunctious when she was younger. Not only that, but she felt the need to be a hero whenever the time called -- or didn't call -- for it. There had been a point in time where the area she'd lived in had been threatened by another group, and she decided to try to join the defense. To prove herself, she picked a fight with one of the stronger males, coming out of it with a large gash on her face (which partially blinded her), and a new title. Unfortunately she never got to show it off before the threat had died down -- so her efforts were in vain.